


Угадай, кто?

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Он искал его постоянно, с самого детства. Локи дразнил — прятался...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 7





	Угадай, кто?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на одноимённый арт «Угадай, кто?»  
> 

Он искал его постоянно, с самого детства. Локи дразнил — прятался, ускользал, таился в тенях и выскакивал неожиданно, со смехом напрыгивая на Тора: «Угадай, кто?»

Тор искал его в походах — когда бок о бок они врезались в гущу боя, а потом Локи исчезал, чтобы вернуться в конце сражения или в его разгар, в рассечённой броне и с руками, объятыми зелёными огнём поверх ссадин — потому что прикрывал спину, создавая иллюзии, разведывал пути и подслушивал разговоры врагов.

Тор искал его в Асгарде, когда они спорили из-за указаний отца. Локи ярился, что Тор ведёт себя недостойно наследника, скрывался в переходах дворца, и даже вороны Одина его не видели.

Искал в Девяти мирах, когда ни отец, ни сам Тор его не удержали, и Локи рухнул вниз — один, с обожжённой душой, а Тор не сразу понял — лелеял обиду.

Искал в темнице, боясь, что тот оттолкнёт и будет прав, но Локи спросил лишь: «Когда выступаем?» — и встал плечом к плечу, как в юности, в гуще боя.

Тор искал его в Мидгарде, когда тот погиб, отомстив за мать; искал, пытаясь искупить свою вину и не понимая, что всё это — ради Локи, что ищет, не веря, что тот мёртв. А в гневе и ярости в Асгарде, обнаружив его на троне отца, ликовал в душе — живой!

Искал в Девяти мирах, когда пришла Хель. Искал одинокими ночами, на стылых крахмальных простынях, искал в сражениях, когда пустовало место рядом и зудела спина — от чувства опасности, потому что никто не прикрывал его, а воины в отряде не в счёт. Не то.

Искал во снах. На ложе любви, лаская женщин — вспоминал чёрные кудри и тонкие губы, капризные, горькие. Искал на чужой планете и успокоился только, когда Локи сказал: «Приду», и впервые перестала ныть голая под доспехом спина.

Локи появился — как спаситель, ведь пока Тор сражался, Локи подумал о том, как спасти народ Асгарда.

Тор искал его после, на корабле, когда не осталось ничего, кроме куска металла посреди вселенной и смутной надежды друг на друга. Тор сидел в каюте, обняв руками колени, не видя ничего вокруг — искал в сердце своём, представлял, пытался понять, как позвать?

Но Локи пришёл сам — как делал всегда, когда Тор в нём по-настоящему нуждался. Выскочил неожиданно, закрыл глаза руками — прохладными, твёрдыми, с запахом полыни.

«Угадай, кто?»

Тор молча обхватил его ладонь, поцеловал запястье. Локи замер. Тор согрел дыханием тонкую кожу, поцеловал коротко, потянул на себя — и Локи поддался с тихим вздохом.

Они сплелись в объятиях на узкой постели, вжимаясь друг в друга, отчаянно пытаясь стать ещё ближе и вовсе не расставаться — ни на миг, ни на дюйм. Локи выгибался, закусив губу, когда Тор выцеловывал подрагивающие бёдра и нежно ласкал член, прихватывал кожу на бледном животе — чтобы тут же зализать укус. Он бережно приподнимал Локи на ладонях, дрожа от мысли, что вот он — перед ним, прямо здесь, пришёл и остался; приникал в отчаянной ласке, задыхаясь от жаркой нежности.

Локи только вздыхал, запустив пальцы в кудри Тора, и тот подчинялся требовательной руке.

Они совпадали. Они чувствовали друг друга каждой клеточкой тела, и запах полыни впитывался в простыни. Глаза Локи казались бездонными — в них отражался свет всех Девяти миров, в которых Тор его когда-то искал.

... Наутро Тор не спешил просыпаться — вдруг он снова один? Он вжался лицом в постель, оттягивая момент.

Но кто-то завозился рядом, и две узкие ладони огладили голову, прокрались вдоль подушки и накрыли глаза.

— Угадай, кто?

Тугой комок в животе разжался. Тор вслепую нашёл руку Локи и поцеловал запястье. Скользнул губами выше...

За спиной раздался счастливый вздох.


End file.
